Diskussion:Moff
Mufti Ist mit 'Moff' die Bezeichnung 'Mufti' gemeint? Ich kenne die Bezeichnung Moff vor allem aus dem Englischen und hatte bisher geglaubt im Deutschen hieß es Mufti, zumindest ist es so in Zahns 'Schatten der Vergangenheit' übersetzt (z.B. Mufti Disra). Oder liege ich falsch? Jade-Skywalker 16:46, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es immernoch Mufti heißt. Ich weiß, dass in Star Wars: Alle Welten und Schauplätze von Moff Panaka die Rede ist. Mufti hab ich auch schon gelesen, aber ich hoffte, das sei nur die Verfehlung eines einzelnen Übersetzers. Denn Mufti ist (im Deutschen, wie im Englischen) die Bezeichnung für einen islamischen Rechtsgelehrten, wesshalb es keinen Sinn machen würde Moff mit Mufti zu "übersetzen". Da die Übersetzung in Sachen Star Wars aber gerne mal unsinnig ausfällt, weiß ich nicht, ob Mufti und Großmufti die offiziellen deutschen Bezeichnungen für die Ränge sind. -- Obi-Wan K. 17:37, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Ja das heißt Mufti. (weshalb auch immer) Ich hab mal in einem Buch einen Artikel über "Grand Moff Tarkin" gelesen und da stand übersetzt: Großmufti Tarkin. --OOM-14 14:35, 10. Jul 2006 (CEST) Weibliche moff Wie heisst es eigentlich bei weiblichen Moffs? Auch Moff? Oder Moffin? --Assassin 16:46, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Moff.. würd ich sagen.. PS ich hab neue Bilder hochgeladen... und die Eidolon gabs schon. --Modgamers 16:50, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) OIch glaube, es gibt gar keine weiblichen Moffs, da dass Imperium ja was gegen Frauen hatte. Im neuen Imperium Hey, was hattest du gegen den Text vor der Aufzählung der Moffs imneuen imperium?--80.228.187.128 17:01, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) WEil das da unten listen sind uns keine text passagen. Ausserdem war er nun nicht sooo toll froumliert. --Modgamers 18:20, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) Stimmt eigentlich. Ich werde es nochmal in den oberen Teil einfügen - und versuchen es linguistisch besser auszüdrücken! Dann muss das SchülerVZ halt warten Gizor delso 20:14, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET)!! Ähm, man hat mir meinen Beitrag gelöscht, weil ich keine weiteren Quellen angegeben habe, aber ich beziehe meine Informationen aus den angegebenen.--Gizor delso 21:43, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Achja? Dann musst du aber trotzdem deine Quellen angeben und am einfachsten machst du das über die Kommentarzeile unterhalb des Edit-Fensters bei Zusammenfassung... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:48, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ach so! Danke, dann werde ich mich jetzt mal an die Arbeit machen!--Gizor delso 21:51, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Was machst du denn? du sollst in die Zeile konkrete Quellenangaben machen und nicht irgendwelche schwammige Phrasen, wie refern aus den angegebenen Quellen... das ist nicht nachvollziehbar. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:58, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich verstehe, dass du meinen Beitrag löschtest, aber die Gliederung zwischen den Moffs des Imperiums und denen des Neuen Imperiums stammt gar nicht von mir.--Gizor delso 11:40, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Egal... wenn der Artikel mal etwas länger wird, dann bau ich mal ne Liste der Moffs. Die der WP ist ja ziemlich lang... --Modgamers 12:20, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) Es gab einen weiblichen Moff namens Leonia Tavira. --Kneazlegirl 17:37, 22. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ja und? Es gibt sogar einen Artikel darüber......--Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:44, 22. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Moff vs Großadmiral Wer ist vom Rang her eigentlich höher? Ein Moff oder ein Großadmiral? Kurzes Beispiel: Der Rat der Moffs ernennt Gilad Pellaeon zwar zum Großadmiral, aber in diversen Büchern, z.B der Dark Nest Reihe, sieht es so aus, dass Pellaeon frei über die Moffs verfügen kann und diese nur eine Art Senator darstellen. MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:45, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Ansich kann man das nicht vergleichen, da das eine ein Rein militärischer Rang ist, und der andere ein politisches Amt, mit beschrenken militärischen Kompetenzen. Pre-Endor würd ich aber sagen waren sie zumindest ebenbürdig, post-Endor hat ein Großarmial mehr zu sagen, auch politisch. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:18, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Ich würde sagen der Großadmiral hat nach der zeit des Imperators mehr macht auf die Moff (sihe Pellaeon) aber trotzdem muss er sie bei bestimmten entscheidungen mit einbezienhen(siehe Ruinen von Coruscant" mitgliedschaft bei der GFFA aber es könnte ja auch sein das er sie einfach nur als Verwalter braucht und damit ein Demokratischer anschein exitiert den Rat der Moff besthene lässtBemelutschie 16:59, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Zum glück ist das keine Abstimmung --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:21, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur Januar 2009 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 11.01.2009 bis zum 25.01.2009 * : Ausführlich recherchiert, alle unterschiedlichen Imperien abgehandelt. Pandora Diskussion 15:57, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : Wüsste nicht, was dagegen spärche, außer vielleicht eine Erweiterung des HdKä-Abschnittes. Gewohnt, gekonnt gute Arbeit, Moddi. Bel Iblis 17:12, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 11:53, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) * :Endlich haben die Moffs einen Artikel denn sie verdienen, gute Arbeit Moddi. Zum Artikel zu sagen nja...passta lles, gut zu lesen bildern sind da sehe nichts was dem exz-status entgegen spricht :) Jango 16:58, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : Nichts einzuwenden. Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:56, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : Sehr ausführlich, kann mich dem Gesagten nur anschließen. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 17:04, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) Anmerkung: Vielleicht sind manche Phrasen allerdings nicht ganz geschickt gewählt und wirken dadurch (für jemanden, der sich mit dieser Zeit nicht auskennt) noch erweiterbar. Beispiel: „...und töteten den ''vermeintlichen Roan Fel.“ Ist nur ne Anmerkung, ansonsten ist der Artikel Exzellent! * : Dass nicht Roan Fel sondern einer seiner Doppelgänger getötet wurden, ist vielleicht die Art von Information, die nicht in den Moff-Artikel gehört, weil sie mit dem Thema eigentlich nicht unmittelbar in Verbindung steht. Vielleicht ist das deshalb so formuliert worden, und ein Klick auf den Artikel Roan Fel sollte Aufklärung verschaffen.Bild:;-).gif Für mich ist der Artikel auch des Exzellent-Status würdig. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:15, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :*Hatte geguckt, aber nichts auf den ersten Blick in der Richtung gefunden. Habe jetzt nochmal ganz genau geschaut und den Abschnitt gefunden^^ War weiter oben als ich erwartet hätteBild:;-).gif Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 17:26, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) Der Moff hats trotz seiner imperialen Herkunft mit 7 Pros geschafft und darf sich nun exzellent schimpfen. Wenn er jetzt unter "Beschreibung" noch ein Bild bekommen würde... Bild:;-).gif 00:33, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) Moffs im Restimperium Gab es im Restimperium (ca. um 8 NSY) noch Moffs, die noch genau die Gebiete kontrollierten, die sie zur Zeit Palpatines kontrolliert hatten (außer Vilim Disra)? Wenn ja welche und welche Sekoren hatten sie unter Kontrolle? Gruß CT-327 16:44, 12.05.2013 (CEST) Abgebrochene Exzellent-Abwahl (Juli-Oktober 2014) Kommentar: Da der Artikel keine Einzelnachweise vorweist, weder vollständig ist, stelle ich ihn hiermit zur Abwahl auf und ggf. auch zur Wiederwahl zum lesenswerten Artikel. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:47, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Wieso werden denn neuerdings Artikel zur Abwahl gestellt, nur weil sie keine Einzelnachweise haben? Zum Zeitpunkt der Wahl waren diese noch kein Kriterium, und nur wegen fehlender Einzelnachweise sind sie nicht gleich nicht mehr exzellent. Wenn er tatsächlich unvollständig ist, wie du sagst, dann ist das was anderes. Ich wollte nur gesagt haben, dass ich denke, dass nicht jeder einzelnachweislose Artikel zur Abwahl gestellt werden sollte. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:33, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Das denke ich auch, nur ich wollte nicht, dass in einem exzellenten Artikel ein NA steht. Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen und eigentlich will ich den Artikel auch nicht abwählen, jedoch habe ich lieber einen lesenswerten Artikel ohne NA als einen Exzellenten mit NA. Ich wäre dafür, dass wir keine NAs in exzellente Artikel einführen, wenn es nur an den Nachweisen liegt. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:21, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Dann machen wir das halt nicht, aber wieso stellst du ihn dann zur Abwahl, wenn du sagst, dass du es genauso siehst? Corran (Diskussion) 18:52, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Da Robo meinte, dass ich das NA stehen lassen soll, wenn ich den Artikel nicht zur Abwahl stelle. Mir ist eine Abwahl lieber, als ein exzellenter Artikel mit NA. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 20:08, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Das sagte ich deshalb, weil ja ein Kriterium nicht erfüllt ist und man darauf aufmerksam machen muss. Ich würde den Artikel lieber Exz lassen, mit der NA drin, aber das Problem zu ignorieren und die NA einfach weglassen, löst es nicht. Natürlich gibt es das Argument à la Darum kümmert sich eh niemand, aber das halte ich nicht für sehr ausschlaggebend, um darüber hinwegzuschauen. Eine Abwahl finde ich zwar nicht so wichtig, aber man sollte schon darauf aufmerksam machen, in diesem Fall mit einer NA, wofür solche Vorlagen ja eigentlich auch da sind. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:08, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Mir geht es darum, dass nicht jeder Artikel ohne Einzelnachweise zur Abwahl gestellt werden soll! Abgesehen davon werden auszuzeichnende Artikel nach den Kriterien bewertet, die zum Zeitpunkt der Wahl herrschten, und das bedeutet, dass alle alten LWAs und EXZs auch ohne Einzelnachweise exzellent oder eben lesenswert sein können. Man kann nicht einfach sagen „Nö, jetzt ist es aber anders“ und jeden noch so guten Artikel abwählen lassen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:16, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich habe zu keiner Zeit für eine Abwahl gestimmt, aber wie ich Dreist schon sagte, ich wollte mit dieser NA lediglich auf das Fehlen der Einzelnachweise hinweisen, und nicht den Titel exzellent anfechten. Aber wenn ihr alle meint, dass man solche Mängel nicht aufführen soll, dann macht das wie ihr wollt. Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:49, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Jain. Dass man auf die fehlenden Einzelnachweise hinweist, ist schon richtig, allerdings ist hierbei anzumerken, dass das Kriterium der Einzelnachweise zum Zeitpunkt der Wahl – wie ich bereits mehrmals erwähnte – kein Pflichtkriterium war und wir somit sehr viele einzelnachweislose exzellente Artikel haben, und all die NAs, die wie in alle einfügen müssten, wären schlecht für die Statistik und verschandeln den exzellenten Eindruck des Artikels. Deshalb würde ich bei exzellenten Artikeln, die nach den alten Kriterien bewertet wurden, eine Ausnahme machen und den Hinweis stattdessen z.B. auf die Disku schreiben. Und eine Abwahl kommt dabei für mich sowieso nicht in Frage. Corran (Diskussion) 12:54, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Sehe das wie Corran im ersten Beitrag. Würde ebenfalls einer Abwahl nicht zustimmen. Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 08:56, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Noch einmal, ich habe ebenfalls nicht für eine Abwahl gestimmt, sondern lediglich auf das Fehlen von Einzelnachweisen in Form einer Vorlage aufmerksam gemacht. Den Titel eines Exzellenten Artikel habe ich ebenfalls zu keiner Zeit angreifen wollen. Wenns euch stört, dass ich das mache, dann ist ja gut, sagts mir, und dann passt das wieder. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum man hier jetzt eine so ewig lange Diskussion ausführen muss. Ich habe kapiert, dass ihr meint, bei exzellenten Artikel mit damals anderen Kriterien sollen jetzt nicht mit den neuen versehen werden, ist ja okay. Aber bitte jetzt keinen Aufstand machen, ich würde den Artikel unbedingt abwählen wollen, denn das stimmt von vorn bis hinten nicht. Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:21, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich glaube das war schon davor klar geworden. Selbst wollte ich auch eigentlich den Teil hier nochmals in Erinnerung rufen, da er schon ne Weile liegt ;) Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 10:51, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) In der Diskussion wurde entschieden, dass die Abwahl nicht wg. fehlender Einzelnachweise durchgeführt wird. Allerdings herrscht laut dem Antragsteller Unvollständigkeit in dem Artikel. Dies soll nun in der Begutachtung noch etwas genauer erläutert werden bitte! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:33, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Es sind zwei Monate vergangen, in denen hier rein gar nichts passiert ist! Daher: wem eine Abwahl nach wie vor am Herzen liegt, soll sich innerhalb von drei Tagen hier melden, dann wird sie durchgeführt; ansonsten wird diese unnötige Diskussion archiviert! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:27, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC)' en:Wookieepedia:Featured article nominations '''Nachdem hier erneut nichts passiert ist, wird diese „Abstimmung“ abgebrochen und archiviert. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:45, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC)'